2009 USPHS Scientific & Training Symposium June 1-June 5, Atlanta, GA Working Agenda Monday, June 1 8:00 am. - 10:00 a.m. 8:15 a.m. - 9:15 a.m. 10:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m. 11:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. 1:30 p.m.-3:30 p.m. 3:30 p.m. - 5:30 p.m. 3:45 p.m. - 5:00 p.m. 5:00 p.m. - 7:00 p.m. 6:30 p.m. - 7:00 p.m. 7:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. Tuesday, June 2 7:45 a.m. - 11:45 a.m. 2:00 p.m. - 5:30 p.m. Wednesday, June 3 8:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. 4:00 p.m. - 5:00 pm. 7:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. Thursday, June 4 8:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. 8:30 a.m. - 9:30 a.m. 9:45 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. 1:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. BLS Training COA General Membership meeting Opening Ceremonies Luther Terry Lecture Panel: Wounded Warriors & Their Families: An Evolving Public Health Challenge Flag call (tentative) Hot Topics and Current Developments Bureau of Prisons meeting General reception Dinner, presentation by Dr. David Satcher (8 p.m Category Day Morning Sessions (HSO Category will be at Hyatt) Category Day Afternoon Sessions (HSO Category will be at Hyatt) 30- and 60-minute tracked sessions in four topic areas Plenary Panel Discussion: Working Together to Deliver Services Across Federal, State, County, City Jurisdictions Run/Walk Coast Guard meeting Building a Public Health Workforce in the Developing World 30- and 60-minuted tracked sessions in four topic areas Closing Keynote